The First End
by MetalSonic30
Summary: By complete random and luck, Kurome meets and corrupts Rokku and Mega Man, two boys from another universe and dimension. With Mega Man Neo by her side in her ultimate goal of destroying Gamindustri, along with a legion of Mavericks and Monsters, will the Goddesses stand a chance against her? What does Kurome truly think of Mega Man Neo? Is he simply her pawn or her...Friend?
1. The First End

_This is a one-shot fan-fiction crossover between Hyperdimension Neptunia and Mega Man, specifically my other fan-fic, Mega Man Neo (which itself is a AU of Mega Man ZX). This story is not canon in Neptunia media or Mega Man media (especially not canon in my Mega Man Neo story). This is simply a fan-fic made for fun and experimentation._  
 _This particular fan-fic is about Kurome Ankokuboshi corrupting the heroic Mega Man Neo (Rokku + Mega Man) into joining her in her ultimate goal of destroying Gamindustri._  
 _Keep in mind that I have NEVER played a single Neptunia video game. But I have watched playthroughs bit by bit by TheTwitGamer and the only playthrough I have officially watched is Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart, which has absolutely nothing to do with the main canon of Neptunia. That being said, though this particular one-shot isn't set in any specific timeline in Megadimension Neptunia VII (the fourth game in the main canon), I still don't have a lot of knowledge about Kurome's...Abilities. I'm going off of the bits of what I seen and/or read via the wikis. This may be a bad idea to write a story involving a character such as Kurome despite not having lots of info on her, but hey, this is exactly what it sounds like: A fan-fic._  
 _So sit back and (hopefully) enjoy the ride!_

* * *

 _~Mephiles' Whisper - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)~_

In a dark void filled with despair, distortion, and devastation stood the dark CPU nicknamed _Kurome Ankokuboshi_. As of right now, she was battling the primary CPUs who opposed her; Purple Heart, Black Heart, White Heart and Green Heart. However, they had allies in the form of Gold Third and others. Still despite the large numbers of opposition, Kurome knew that there was a chance of defeating them all and achieving her ultimate goal: Destroying all of Gamindustri.

Though her opposition was large, she was not alone in her pathway to domination. She had an ally by her side...Or technically, _two_ allies. They were the strangest duo she had ever met. In fact, they weren't even from this world or this universe. No, they were from a completely different universe where concepts such as a CPU or Share Energy doesn't exist at all. Though Kurome has no idea where specifically in the universe the two came from, she knows that their technology is quite advanced; Dare she say possibly more advanced than the one's in their world or at least on par.

Joining her team was _Rokku_ , a 13 year-old normal human boy, and _Mega Man_ , a robot boy who upgraded to a much more advanced robot known as a Reploid. Though that did not sound like much, the two boys could fuse together to form a powerful entity; _Mega Man Neo_.

Rokku is a young, cheerful and adventurous boy, quick to help those in need, but is sometimes naive and oblivious to a lot of social topics. Mega Man, though he physically resembles a 10 year old boy and sometimes acts as such, is like Rokku's guardian and is his best friend. However, that's what they _used_ to act like. That was before Kurome's corruption. When she met the boys, she felt immense power coming from the two of them and it was primarily from their fusion form, Mega Man Neo. They quite easy to manipulate and using her abilities, she had converted them to her side, with no visible possibilities of reverting back to their normal selves. However, there was some...side effects to their corruption.

Kurome's eyes turned to glance back at her two pawns of destruction, standing right behind her. Rokku pressed his two index fingers and fidgeted about nervously while Mega Man grinned villainously. Rokku's strange side-effects included cowardice, something Kurome gets irritated over. He seems to show great fear in taking on the targets his "leader" assigned to take on and wishes not to fight. Despite his new whiny personality, he does follow Kurome's orders...With a whimper or two. Mega Man, on the other hand, acted like a immature, problem child who followed Kurome's orders with little fuss. Though, he's a terrible liar and this can sometimes anger the dark CPU.

Despite being able to convert them to her side, she could not do too much with them, due to not being CPUs. Rokku was a human, and Mega Man was an android. The best she could do was "brainwash" them. What she did notice, was that the more she was in the process of converting them, the more they gave in. She knew that they couldn't fight back for long and it made their corruption all the more satisfying.

"Rokku. Mega Man. Come to me." Kurome ordered.

Rokku nervously approached his leader, lips quivering and eyes filled with anxiety, the egotistical Mega Man right beside him with that grin of his.

The dark CPU smiled as she returned her gaze at the void they were in. She envisioned a world on the brink of destruction and she was very close to achieving that goal.

"I am very close to achieving my goal. There is just one more thing to do in order to finally be victorious." Kurome turns to her pawns, smirking in glee. "And you two will continue to serve me...As we finally destroy the CPUs..."

Rokku eyes drooped and his lips quivered further. "D-Destroy the CPUs...? L-Like...Neptune...A-And Blanc...A-A-And..."

Kurome's smirk dropped and narrowed her eyes at her "annoying" pawn. " _YES_. Them, as well as the Candidates and all others who side with them."

Mega Man let out a small chuckle. "Hehehehe! Finally, we get to blow them up! I've been waiting for this!"

Kurome's smirk returned as she heard the enthusiasm of the Reploid. "Glad to hear that. Destruction and chaos is such a wonderful feeling, no?"

"U-Us? A-Against them..?" Rokku quivered, trembling a little. "Are you c-crazy...? W-We can't stand up to them..."

"Shut up. Are you implying that I will lose? Well, are you?" Kurome angrily asked, making her pawn tremble even more and feel undermined as a result.

"N-No... That isn't..."

"Good." Kurome's smiled. "Now, why do you two fuse together...Or as you call it, 'Megamerge'?"

Mega Man smirked with glee. "With pleasure!"

Rokku whimpered. "Y-Yes ma'am..."

The milksop Rokku raised his left wrist, showing off a blue gauntlet-sized device with a screen on the top. It began to shine as did Mega Man's chest. In moments, Mega Man's body began to transform into program data and he quickly transferred into the device, engulfing Rokku's body with digital particles, program data and a bright light.

 _~Phaaze - Metroid Prime 3: Corruption~_

Kurome smiled devilishly as she looked at the end result of the fusion; Her ultimate pawn standing before her. This being before her was the prime reason why she corrupted the two boys when she did. She found it surprisingly easy to convert them. Perhaps it was their fragile minds or something else that allowed her to do what she did. She knew that Rokku's oblivious and naive nature made him an easy target, though even someone like him possessed a strong will. Though, it was not as strong as Mega Man's. Despite that, Kurome changed them as she wanted, though with the personality quirks that can either upset or please her.

However, this weapon, Mega Man Neo, was something special to Kurome. Though it appeared that Mega Man Neo was simply Rokku utilizing Mega Man's armor, it was, in fact, much more than that. Rokku and Mega Man's minds and souls were synchronized, creating this immense power that she loved. With some easy corruption, this power originally meant for good was now being used for her own conquest.

Their armor was changed slightly. Spikes were added on his armor, giving him a much more evil and intimating look. His usual bright colored armor was now a darkened blue that slightly resembled the color black.

He lacked Rokku's cowardice, but he had a bit of Mega Man's sadistic nature. In fact, Mega Man Neo acted incredibly loyal to Kurome, showing zero signs of disloyalty. He seemed to enjoy destruction and chaos. Despite his change in personality in allegiance, his voice has not changed. He still had his original voice, that being of a 13 year old child, but his speech pattern was like a playground bully yet...more sinister. He was the opposite of what Mega Man Neo was meant to be and Kurome found that fact to be her ticket to destroying Gamindustri once and for all.

To think, these two boys appeared seemingly out of nowhere. From what she recalled, the boys came to this universe by complete accident and with them came sentient machines known as Mavericks. Fortunately for the Dark CPU, she had a few of them at her disposal and they were stronger than they looked. Unfortunately for her, a few of them were quite useless and fragile to her. Regardless, Kurome had an army, including Monsters native to her universe, and robotic demons from a universe where Mega Man Neo originates.

She had to admit, she felt something a little more from Mega Man Neo. The more he followed her commands, the more she felt that he was more than just her simple pawn. Though there was no romantic interest, none at all, she felt that she was no longer alone. Kurome felt that Mega Man Neo was not a simple tool to be used and later discarded. No, she felt that he was...Perhaps... _Her friend_...

...Or something like that.

"Kurome..." Neo began, opening his corrupted, blank purple eyes with a crimson hue, similar to the Dark CPU herself. "...Are we going to finally obliterate the likes of Purple Heart and those who side with her?"

Kurome smiled. "Yes. Their time of judgement has arrived. I will..."

Kurome stopped herself and readjusted what she originally was about to say, her expression looking more evil yet...happy. " _We_...You and I will no longer have to wait. Their destruction is at hand..."

Mega Man Neo slowly grinned, happy to know that he, along with his leader, can dispose of them. Every last one of them. "Yes... I've been itching for this for a _loooong_ time..."

Kurome smiled and turned away from him. "... _So have I_."

With those words spoken, a hoard of Monsters and Mavericks appeared before her; All with that dark purple aura around them, signifying their allegiance with Kurome. The Mavericks' mechanical sounds of machinery and anticipation as well as the Monsters' grunts and roars were telling the Dark CPU that they were ready to attack; To kill.

Kurome's evil smile broadened, turning to glance her... _friend_ , Mega Man Neo. Despite corrupted the young hero to do her bidding, she felt comfort having the permanently converted fighter by her side at all times. She was in glee knowing that she had an ally she could depend on; Despite the two faults that lie between the two boys within this fused weapon of mass destruction. Though she knew that Neo shows undying loyalty to her, she knew not if he considered her a friend like she does. Perhaps a question for another time...Once they destroy the CPUs and their allies.

" _Let us cause chaos..._ " she said, almost in a whisper. With that, Kurome, the corrupted Mega Man Neo along with the Dark CPU's army of monsters and mavericks departed to where she believes her enemies are all located;

Planeptune.

* * *

 _~Doppler Demo - Mega Man X3 (SNES)~_  
or  
 _~Mega Man X3 Doppler Demo(MM8 Style)~_

The skies were filled with dark clouds and frequent and loud thunderstorms, and it surrounded around the Planeptune Nation specifically. Within the Basilicom, the four CPUs as well as their four Candidates were all surrounded by Mavericks and Monsters. Neptune's home was practically trashed and devastated; Scorch marks and holes in the architecture. The heroes were in a tight spot and with seemingly no way out. It was bad enough that they could not access HDD due to some type of aura that prevents Goddess Transformations.

After moments of death glares towards their enemies, the Mavericks and Monsters made way for their leader and her dependable ally. Slowly, Kurome Ankokuboshi and the corrupted Mega Man Neo walked towards their enemies.

Neptune and a few others' eyes widen in shock and disbelief, while a few others, such as Blanc, looked on in anger. Their friends, Rokku and Mega Man, the two boys who came to this universe by complete accident and became their friends, was now Kurome's weapon.

"H-Hey... Rocky? Meggy?" Neptune began, sounding a little chipper yet incredibly nervous. "You, uh, feeling okay, kiddies?"

Neo just stared at Neptune, the completely lazy Planeptune Goddess who said the weirdest things and didn't take them too seriously due to her belief that they were just NPCs who just lived their normal lives and could not determine if they were from Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee or Leanbox. However, Neptune was a fun person to be around despite her weird quirks. But that was before. Now, Neo found her obnoxious and only a real threat when she transforms.

"You!" Noire yelled, eyes seething with anger and disbelief. "You...! You _**BOTH**_! You betrayed us! How could you!?"

Neo grinned with sadistic glee and looked at Noire, the Lastation Goddess who would constantly lecture Rokku and Mega Man and act superior over them. She especially lectured and undermined Rokku due to his young age. Her kindness towards the both of them was a rarity. They had to impress her or act upset to get her to act nice to them. However, Rokku and Mega Man knew she was acting like this due to wanting to feel superior. In reality, she felt quite lonely at times and wanted friends. Too bad for her...

"I thought we were friends!" Noire screamed. "After all we've been through!"

" **Shit eating traitors!** " Blanc barked, her right eye shadowed and her left eye red with fury. " **I'll smash you into non-existence!** "

Neo's grin merely broadened at the sight of the angered Lowee Goddess. She was the most boring of the bunch due to the fact that she preferred to be in solitude. That, and she had a real anger problem. Before Rokku and Mega Man could tolerate it, but now that he was "purified", he could officially say that Blanc was...A nuisance.

"This simply cannot be..." Vert said, seeming to despise what she thought was her friends.

Neo raised a brow at the Leanbox Goddess, Vert. In all honesty, she was the most enjoyable of the four Goddesses he met, next to Neptune. They shared their love for video gaming. However, that was the most they had in common. Even with their common love for gaming, Rokku nor Mega Man could beat her no matter how hard they tried. Now, Neo no longer felt the need to have mercy on her...Or any of them for that matter.

"No!" A voice boomed.

Neo glanced at the redhead resembling Kurome: Uzume Tennouboshi. She glared at specifically her "original self".

"Rokku and Mega Man didn't betray us! That fake me... She _**DID**_ something to them!" Uzume angrily shouted. "They would never betray us...! Rokku...And Mega Man... They told us that they fight to protect those from those who threaten peace...! They wouldn't do the exact opposite!"

Uzume...A recent friend. Their origin and abilities interested Uzume and prompted her to request sparring matches. She's a fun opponent to fight and a great friend...In the past, that is. The only thing that's holding him back from killing her is the fact that she was the splitting image of his leader, Kurome, save for a few tiny details. To kill one that resembled your leader was a bit of a turn off, admittedly.

Rom and Ram loosened their grip a little from their big sister, looking at Neo. They felt some glimmer of hope with that possibility.

"Yeah, that's gotta be it!" Ram yelled happily.

"They are being mind-controlled...!" Rom added.

Neptune let out a small chuckle, prompting Neo to look at the Planeptune Goddess blankly. Nep-Nep pointed her index finger at her friend. " _Hahaaa_! Yeeep! I knew it all along~! You're both just under Kurome's stupid little spell, just like we Goddesses were before!"

"T-Then we just have to refresh their memories!" Uni exclaimed. "Just like last time!"

"Rokku! Mega! I know you can hear us! So...Please! Hear our calls and come back!" Nepgear pleaded.

Everyone looked at Neo and Kurome. No one said a word. Aside from the mechanical sounds of the Mavericks, the breathing of the Monsters, and the booming thunder in the large hole in the wall and ceiling, it was silent vocally.

Kurome merely smiled as she looked at the ally beside her stare blankly at their former friends. Suddenly, Neo lowered his head, hiding his eyes from those before him. He began to giggle a little, surprising his former friends. It wasn't Rokku's regular giggle. No, this was a giggle of mockery, of evilness. He then leaned his head back and let out more evil laugh.

"Hehehehehehehe..."

Neptune looked at Neo like he was a weirdo while the others looked on in disbelief, fear and/or anger.

 _~Atmosphere of Unrest - Mega Man Star Force 2~_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Neo roared in laughter, eyes closed and letting his laughs echo in the devastated room. As if on cue, thunder struck as the dark hero continued laughing. He eventually stopped laughing and looked at his former friends with evil in his eyes. His purple eyes with red hue stared daggers at their eyes of confusion, angst and despair. It satisfied not only Neo but Kurome as well.

"I'm sorry girls, but I'm not being controlled...!" Neo said.

The others let out gasps, noticing that Mega was starting to speak in sync with Neo. Their voices had not gone deeper or higher; They remained the same, but they had a child-like evil to their voice.

"I have been freed... Freed from the belief that peace can be obtained...!" Neo and Mega said with glee. "My leader, Kurome, has opened my eyes to this realization! I don't have to fight for peace anymore! Hahaha! I don't have to constantly save a doomed world when another comic-book villain's just gonna keep on trying to destroy the world! Instead, I'm just going to join the _Dark Side_ and help my leader's plan of destroying Gamindustri!"

Neptune's eyes widened in shock. "Huuuh!? Y-You guys **_WANT_ ** to help that faker?! That's kind of a downer!"

"N-No... That can't be right... There has to be something else we're missing...!" Nepgear said in distraught. "Rokku...And Mega..."

"Hmhmhmhm..." Kurome began to giggle to herself. "It's like they said, I freed them. Quite frankly, I'm glad to have been to one to free them of their incorrect path. Now, they know that what I'm trying to accomplish will be beneficial to this world..."

Kurome smirked devilishly at the heroes. "...Oh, I'm sorry. I mean beneficial... ** _to me._** "

"N-No..." Rom began to cry.

"What happened to fighting for those who can't, huh!?" Uni yelled. "You promised me that you would fight against people like her!"

"You promised me that too!" Noire added.

"Me three!" Ram added.

"Me four..." Rom added.

"You promised all of us, buddy boys! You promised!" Neptune said, looking as if she's not taking the situation too seriously.

"Bleh!" Neo and Mega spat with a look of disgust on their faces. "Just the mere thought of protecting someone other than Kurome makes me sick!"

Then, Neo spoke alone, "Aside from Mega Man..."

Right after, Mega Man took his turn, "Aside from Rokku..."

And finally in unison, " _ **My leader, Kurome Ankokuboshi, is my one and true friend!**_ "

A warm feeling in Kurome's heart was filling her up. Though she did not express it externally, she felt absolute happiness internally now that she was given the official confirmation that they were, in a sense, _friends_.

However, this did not abide too well with Neo and Mega's former friends before them.

"I can't believe it..." Uzume whispered, staring in awe. "You two really **_did_ ** betray us...And joined sides with that fake me!"

"No... Those two... They aren't like us..." Nepgear said sadly. "They aren't CPUs like us, so they don't rely on Share Energy..."

Nepgear's face straightened as did her stance. "However! I still believe they are there! Rokku and Mega Man! Are friends from another universe still here...! We just have to find a way to help them!"

 _~Solid Park - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2~_

Suddenly, Kurome could feel the barrier that surrounded this particular area shattering. Neo looked around, feeling what Kurome could feel. The barrier that he created... The barrier that prevented the Goddesses from accessing HDD was broken...! It was perplexing to Neo, especially since he was sure the barrier would not break.

" _Whaaaaat?!_ " Neo and Mega childishly exclaimed. "How did that happen?!"

Then, they gasped in unison. Neo frowned and glared at Neptune in particular. "Your Share Energies or whatever...! They overwhelmed the barrier...! I thought for _sure_ that it was impervious!"

"Guess not Meggy Neo~!" Neptune teased. In an instant, the Goddesses all accessed HDD, transforming into their Goddess forms.

"Perhaps Nep Jr. is right. You two are just trapped and are waiting for us to help you..." Purple Heart (Neptune) said in a soft, adult tone. Her face then changed to a stern look. "If this is true, then we need you to fight with us...! Show us that you really need our help!"

"You'll pay for this Kurome!" Black Heart (Noire) yelled. "You have two important people that we want back!"

"I'll make sure every bone in your body is broken!" White Heart (Blanc) announced to Kurome.

"Prepare yourselves! I will not go easy on you both despite your situation!" Green Heart (Vert) warned.

"Bring out your physical embodiment of heroic souls!" Orange Heart (Uzume) said in a slightly chipper tone. "You won't have to fight alone Rokku and Mega Man!"

Neo clenched his teeth and glared at the Goddesses before him. He had completely ignored their cheers and words of encouragement. They somehow had broken the barrier with their precious Share Energy... They embarrassed him and Mega Man in front of his leader/friend, Kurome. She'll surely feel disappointment in the both of them for this!

"This isn't over, losers!" Neo and Mega yelled, Neo shaking his fists. "You made a joke out of us! You won't get away with that!"

 _~Melody of Isolation - Mega Man Star Force 2~_

Suddenly, Neo's began to grow a purple aura. He let out a angered yell as the spikes on his armor grew spikier and slightly longer. His armor also darkened more and created more spikes on his armor, particularly on his helmet. Now, his armor was black, showing zero signs of the blue it once had previously. He glared at the Goddesses angrily.

"Their power... Grew so much...!" Black Sister (Uni) muttered.

"This must be Kurome's influence on them...!" Purple Sister (Nepgear) thought aloud.

"Even so, we can beat them if we work as a team...! We'll get rid of you faker and then we'll save Rokku and Mega Man...!" Purple Heart (Neptune) said menacingly.

Kurome chuckled to herself, looking at the other CPUs like fools. "Don't lie to yourselves. You all really think you stand a chance? Neo is just as strong, if not stronger than all of you combined. The best you'll do is just provide him and I with some entertainment as you all draw your last breaths..."

Kurome took a step forward, cracking her knuckles and grinning sadistically as she stood alongside her ally. "I'll ensure that personally... There is no Share Crystal that can prevent what is to come 'Me'!"

"Those two aren't weak! They were just caught off guard is all!" Orange Heart (Uzume) cried. "We'll show you! Even if they are a human and android, we'll rescue them!"

"Shut up, windbags!" Neo and Mega barked, Neo's teeth clenched in annoyance and anger. "The way you all talk is annoying! Talk about friendship and power of love... YUCK! That's totally gross!"

"We want you two to return to the right side," Black Heart (Noire) said in concern, but immediately bringing on her serious demeanor. "We'll do whatever it takes to make sure you both realize what you are doing is wrong! Even if it means we have to knock some hard sense into your skulls! Ready yourself!"

"I grow tired of this talk. Mega Man Neo, Rokku and Mega Man, belong to me!" Kurome growled, eyes expressing pure rage. "They fight for me and me alone. I will not allow any of you to interfere with the one ally I can truly depend on! We'll destroy you and all who oppose us! Then, we will destroy all of Gamindustri!"

" _Riiiight!_ " Neo and Mega screamed in excitement. Neo whipped out his Mega-Buster and began charging it, a charge sound audibly heard. "Say your prayers, dumb CPUs!"

Kurome raised her hand and flung it forward, pointing at her opposition. "My legion... Attack without mercy!"

The Mavericks and Monsters roared and began to close in on the CPUs. In a near instant, the battle was taken outside as the Goddesses used their divine wings to blow their Monsters and Mavericks out of their sight. The Goddesses flew to the streets of the deserted Planeptune, watching as Neo and Kurome landed on the streets as well, followed by a increasing number of Mavericks and Monsters.

"You're all just delaying the inevitable. I hope you all know this...!" Kurome yelled.

"So let's end this fight with a _BANG_!" Neo cried, his deranged eyes screaming psychotically. Neo and Kurome charged at the Goddesses, the Mavericks and Monsters following right behind them.

"Everyone! Attack!" Purple Heart (Neptune) cried. The nine Goddesses charged towards the two enemies as well as the army behind them.

As Kurome approached her most hated enemies, she began to think about her _friend_ , Rokku and Mega Man. Though when he is Mega Man Neo, he shows undying loyalty to her and admits to her being his friend. However, she could not shake off the feeling that perhaps... The original Rokku and Mega Man are lying dormant inside while their corrupted personalities take their places. Kurome wished to not believe what those pathetic CPUs said, but if the possibility is there, what would become of her and her ultimate goal...?

* * *

I have ideas for three different "endings" with this particular fic: A _**Bad Ending**_ , a _**Normal Ending**_ , and a _**Good Ending**_. Stay tuned for those short endings. :)


	2. Bad Ending: Doomsday

_This is the "Bad Ending" in which the CPUs fail to defeat Kurome and Mega Man Neo. If, for some weird reason, this was a game, you'd have to lose the (final) battle in order to see this bad ending.  
This may be dark and unsettling to others. You have been warned._

* * *

The city of Planeptune was completely in disarray. The streets were raised or lowered as if an earthquake hit them. Fortunately for the CPUs, all residents of Planeptune had evacuated.

All of the Goddesses were either on their knees, their backs, or face flat on the floor. All but Purple Heart, Purple Sister, Orange Heart, Black Sister and White Heart were conscious, albeit struggling to stay alive. Everyone else was unconscious. Kurome began to laugh villainously as she watched "herself" transform back into her human form.

"Finally... I have waited decades for this day..." Kurome said, gripping tighter on her Megaphone. This battle was much easier than Kurome had initially thought. She did not had to rely on transforming into Dark Orange at all.

Mega Man Neo grinned in malice as he cracked his knuckles. "Hehehehehe... That was pretty sloppy team work "Nep-Nep"~!"

Purple Heart (Neptune), previously face flat on the ground, slowly raised her head and winced at her former friend(s). "I don't like this..."

Mega Man Neo let out a evil and mocking laugh, sounding more like a bully than before. Once again, Neo and Mega were speaking in unison. "Ha Ha~! I guess it's time we put you out of your misery!"

Kurome smiled and had a hand on Neo's shoulder. "Go and eliminate Purple Heart."

Neo nodded obediently and slowly approached Purple Heart. The Goddess struggled to get up and get away, but it was no use. It was surprising that she was still maintaining her Goddess form at all. Once Neo got close enough to her, he equipped his Mega-Buster and aimed it at Purple Heart's face.

Purple Heart gasped as she was face to face with the barrel of the Buster. She could see the red light brightening, signifying that it was charging up for a Maximum Charged Shot. Neo's grin broadened as he gazed at Purple Heart's look of fear.

"No! Stop!" Purple Sister (Nepgear) pleaded, tears forming as she struggled to get up and help her big sister.

It was a mystery to Kurome as to why Neo actually stopped. The charging sound vanished and he moved his Buster away from Purple Heart's face.

"No... I don't want to kill Neptune..." Neo muttered.

Kurome's eyes narrowed. "What...?" She was beginning to think that their influence was finally getting to Neo, making him revert back to normal.

Neo slowly turned his head to Kurome...

"... _I don't want to kill Neptune_..." Neo repeated.

...And to Kurome's sanctification and relief, a wicked grin broadened on Neo's face as Rokku and Mega continued to speak in unison. " _I want to kill_... ** _NEPGEAR_**..."

Purple Sister's (Nepgear's) blood froze upon hearing those words coming out of their mouths.

"You _MUST_ have the pleasure of killing Neptune, Kurome... I insist~!"

Kurome closed her eyes, placing a hand on her cheek. She allowed a small laugh escape her lips as she left her eyes half-open, smiling. "Go for it. **_Kill Gearsy_.** "

Neo's expression was filled with excitement and giddy-ness. With a small "yay", he immediately ran towards Purple Sister, purposely running at normal speed to intimidate her.

"No..! Don't you dare touch my sister...!" Purple Heart warned. With a yelp, Purple Heart had her head stepped on, pinning her face to the ground. Kurome looked down at her enemy, resting her arm on her knee while still carrying her Megaphone weapon. She looked at her with malice, as if she was happy to have given the pleasure of killing her.

"Don't worry too much, _Nepsy_..." Kurome began. " _You'll join her soon enough_..."

Neo was getting closer and closer to Purple Sister, grinning like a psychopath. "Oh _Nepgeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaar~!_ "

Before Purple Sister had time to shield herself, she was suddenly kicked in the face, knocking her into the air and screaming in pain. She landed on her back and winced more. However, her suffering was not over. Neo ran back over and proceeded to give her a hard kick to the face again, this time, simply rolling her over. She screamed more as he kept kicking her face.

"What's the matter, _Gearsy_ ~?" Neo and Mega asked as Neo threw another kick to her face, rolling her face-flat. Neo then began to start stomping on her head. Though it wasn't too hard of a stomp, it was enough to cause extreme pain to Purple Sister. "Aren't you going to put up a fight~?! Huuuuh~?! Where's that power of yours~?!"

Uzume growled at Neo, struggling to move a muscle. "Gearsy...!" She then began to think, a stern expression plastered all over her face. " _You were wrong Nepsy...And Gearsy... We can't save them... Rocky and Meggy... They're... Gone..._ "

Neo then stopped stomping on the back of her head and let his foot roll Purple Sister on her back, revealing her bruised face and one eye closed as the other struggled to stay open. She didn't look too bad despite the beating, no broken teeth, no blood; Just some markings and bruises.

Neo and Mega began to laugh. "Hehehehe... A wimp to the very end, huh?"

The dark hero leaned in and yanked Purple Sister off the ground. He held her by the neck, gazing into her terrified eyes with his very own twisted expression. Purple Sister noticed his eyes shrinking, looking incredibly psychotic now. Neo slowly... _Very_ slowly, began to start squeezing on her neck. Purple Sister struggled to place a hand on his wrist. However, her remaining strength could not allow her to fight back.

"Ngh... Rokku... Mega... Why are you doing this...?" Purple Sister asked, a few tears streaming down her cheek and dripping either on the ground or on Neo's arm.

Neo smirked. Then that smirk turned to a grin and Purple Sister could see that his teeth was sharper, making him look vicious. "Why? Ummm, because Kurome wants this, of course~! Besides..."

Neo closed his eyes, giving her a mockingly happy and innocent look. (^_^) "... _If I kill you now, you won't have to see Neptune suffer~!_ "

"I-It hurts... St-Stop it... Please..." Purple Sister pleaded.

Neo opened his eyes, revealing that they were glowing ominously. "Hehehe~! You look like you are in pain! That's neat~! Heeeeeey~! Looks like I can squeeze a bit more! Cool~!"

Neo squeezed a little harder, driving Purple Sister to the point where she had started coughing and wheezing and gasping for air. Her tears continued to stream down her cheek.

"No...!" Uzume cried, clenching the ground.

Purple Sister kept coughing and wheezing. Her grip on Neo's wrist was slowly loosening as her strength and life was being depleted.

"Hehehe... Nepgear, you've reached the continue screen..." Neo and Mega began with a teasing and menacing tone. "...You got exactly 10 seconds to pop in a few coins if you wanna keep up the fight~! We start at 9 and end with 0! That makes 10 seconds, right~? Starting the countdown...NOW~!"

White Heart looked on in absolute anger. "Arrogant bastards...!"

Mega began to make fast-paced desperation music with his lips while Neo began the countdown. "9! 8! 7!"

Each time Neo counted down, he squeezed harder on Purple Sister's neck. Soon, Purple Sister transformed back into her Human Form and looked at Neo with a pleading expression.

"Please... Don't... I don't want to...Die..." Nepgear pleaded, raising her hand towards Neo, trembling violently.

"6! 5!"

Kurome watched on in anticipation and sadistic pleasure; All while keeping Purple Heart pinned to the ground. Said Goddess could not turn her head to face her little sister and her eyes expressed pure rage.

"Nepgear!"

"4! 3!"

Neo squeezed much harder. Nepgear's face was turning a bit blue and she was shining as well. She was running out of time... Unfortunately for her, _literally_.

"2! 1!"

Black Sister (Uni) clenched her fists, tears forming. "Nepgear...! No!"

Nepgear's tears flowed endlessly down her cheek. She was done for and there was nothing she could do about it either...

"...0!"

 ** _SNAP!_**

Without warning, a very audible snap was heard, causing Purple Heart's, White Heart's, Black Sister's, and Uzume's eyes to widen. Kurome smiled wickedly at what her ally had just done.

" _Game Over~_ " Neo whispered, dropping Nepgear's soulless body on the ground. Her eyes were completely blank and lifeless.

" ** _NEPGEEEEEEAAAAR!_** " The CPUs cried.

"Well, well... I honestly didn't expect you to actually do it..." Kurome commended, laughing to herself. "Then again, you are the one who did commit such acts on other innocent citizens... A shame Gold Third aren't here right now so I can see them suffer as well..."

Though Nepgear was officially gone, the CPU Candidate could've swore she heard some voice in her head before her decease...

...A voice that said...

... _I'm sorry_...

Neo and Mega let out a loud cackle as the thunder boomed once again and creating flashes of light.

"Nepgear...!" Purple Heart muttered, shaking and seething with hatred and anger.

"Hmhmhm, that negativity radiating off of your body... It's just fueling him and I... You're just wasting your own time..." Kurome said.

"I'll make you pay for this...! I'll make you _**BOTH**_ pay for this...!" Purple Heart swore.

"Will you now?" Kurome mocked. " _I think not_."

Kurome then glanced at Black Sister, weeping in sorrow. Her smile grew and she turned to her _friend_. "Mega Man Neo... End Uni's suffering..."

Neo and Mega spoke again. "Roger that~!"

Neo aimed his Buster at Black Sister, causing her to raise her head and watch in shock.

Neo's grinned broadened for the millionth time, turning his head and glancing at Black Sister. "Unlike Nepgear, you don't get a continue screen! You go straight to the Game Over screen~!"

With that, Neo released a Maximum Charged Shot at Black Sister. She had no time to react! But...Before the blast hit her, she heard a voice whisper in her head...

A voice of true sorrow and innocence. It was a familiar voice...

... _I'm sorry_...

...And with the last second of her life hanging by a thread, she recognized the sound of that voice...

...And who it belonged to...

* * *

" _Neo... You don't seem to be too satisfied with killing Rom, Ram, and Noire after finishing off Uni... Is something troubling you?_ "

" _...Ehhhh, yeah... It's a small little thing... The only regret I got is..._ "

" _...Is...?_ "

" _...Is the fact they were girls... I kinda don't like hurting girls. But meh! Whatever! It's just a minor complaint though~! It didn't stop me from wiping them out~!_ "

" _Hmhmhm, quite the chipper boy, aren't you? Come, let us destroy this world..._ "

" _Ah bup-bup! We gotta go after those Gold Third members, ya know~! Oh, and Compa and Iffy and everyone else too~!_ "

" _Yes... I suppose seeing them suffer wouldn't hurt... Not at all... Let's go to them, shall we?_ "

" _Yeaaaaah~! Hahaha!_ "

... ... ...

... ... ...

* * *

... _ **You have been warned**_.

I was listening to the Game Over track from Spider-Man & Venom: Maximum Carnage (SNES) while writing this "Bad Ending".

As you can see, the CPUs lose against Kurome and the corrupted Mega Man Neo. However, there's something more to the bad ending... And it might encourage you to get the "Good Ending" to see what happens... But before that, there's the "Normal Ending"...


	3. Normal Ending: Liberation

__This is the "Normal Ending" in which the CPUs manage to defeat both Kurome and Mega Man Neo. If you want this ending, you just have to beat them in the (final) battle.__

* * *

The city of Planeptune was completely in disarray. The streets were raised or lowered as if an earthquake hit them. Fortunately for the CPUs, all residents of Planeptune had evacuated.

The Mavericks and Monsters were all destroyed. Though the remains of the Monsters were no where to be seen, the Mavericks' remains were clearly seen; Scattered across the land.

Mega Man Neo was lying against building rubble, twitching and growling. The nine CPUs approached the beaten dark hero, most with stern expressions and most others with looks of concern and worry.

"Gaah...!" Neo and Mega cried in anger and pain. The Goddesses had given him quite the beating, demonstrated by the fact that his armor was broken and battered, complete with cracks and even a large gaping hole on the side of his helmet, revealing his black spiky hair sticking out.

 ** _Note: Rokku's hair is brown. His hair turns black when he fuses with Mega Man to become Mega Man Neo._**

Mega Man Neo glared at the CPU primarily before him: Purple Heart.

"You... Where's... Kurome...?" Neo and Mega asked, coughing too. "What have... You done to her...?"

"She's no longer here you two..." Purple Heart (Neptune) revealed. "She can longer control you..."

"Yeah! So come back you guys!" White Sister (Ram) cried.

"Please..." White Sister (Rom) pleaded.

Neo and Mega growled. "Back off! I don't need you guys...! You... Killed her...! You killed her...!"

He began to pound his clenched fist on the ground, making noticeable dents in the floor with each slam. "I was her friend..! I was someone she could count on...! And you guys just went and-"

"Enough!" Black Heart (Noire) yelled. "You were her friend?! You were someone she could count on?! All of that is what she _wanted_ you both to think; To satisfy her own selfish desires! You need to think for yourselves! Do you _really_ believe she was your friend?!"

Neo stopped pounding and glared at the ground, shaking violently. He was already injured enough, even with this incredibly strong armor and power the two boys had when they became Mega Man Neo. His eyes were hidden from the girls as he stared at the ground, teeth clenched.

Purple Heart and Purple Sister stepped closer to Neo and knelt down to face him. In their eyes they could see Rokku simply wearing armor and a "spirit" or "hologram" of Mega Man in the same place. They were seeing double and it reflected on their bond...

"Listen to us, boys. You no longer have to feel like this..." Purple Heart (Neptune) began. "Together, you are Mega Man Neo, a hero who fights for peace. Isn't that what you told us...?"

Neo and Mega remained silent...Though, their expression softened. "..."

"We just want you guys back. Your real selves with your real personalities...! We want Rokku and Mega Man who's _smart_..."

"... _Fun_...!" White Sisters (Rom and Ram) added, with big smiles.

"... _Naive yet means well_..." Black Heart (Noire) extended, smiling a little herself.

"... _Good listeners_..." White Heart (Blanc) also added.

"... _Wonderful gaming companions_..." Green Heart (Vert) said with her fingers between her other fingers and a smile.

"... _Comforting and nice_..." Black Sister (Uni) continued.

"... _Really cool...!_ " Orange Heart (Uzume) added.

"...And _the best friends Goddesses like us could ever ask for_..." Purple Heart (Neptune) concluded. She then extended her arms, awaiting for Mega Man Neo to hug her. Neo leaned his head up, one eye closed while the other widened in surprise. "Come now. _You don't have to feel this way anymore..._ "

Neo's lips quivered. Almost immediately, he used what he had to lean towards Purple Heart and hug her as tight as he could. The Planeptune Goddess felt his embrace and returned it without hesitation. Slowly, the darkness surrounding his armor was brightening up. It was returning back to it's original color at a steady pace with bright digital particles and sparkles spreading across his body. His eyes had also finally returned back to their normal blue color.

Suddenly, a bright light of program data engulfed his entire body. In seconds, Mega Man and Rokku split up, escaping Purple Heart's hug and falling on their bottoms. Rokku shook his head comically, holding his head. His left eye was closed while his other was half-open. He was pretty bruised, but not injured. Mega Man was the same way, though he wasn't wearing his usual helmet, revealing his brown hair.

"Owwwww..." Rokku whined, feeling aching pain all around his body.

"That was some beating..." Mega winced, stretching his Reploid arm.

The Goddesses looked at the two boys in awe. Purple Heart and Purple Sister stood on their feet, staring at them.

"Rocky...? Meggy...? Is that... Truly you?" Purple Heart (Neptune) asked.

Rokku stopped scratching his head and looked at Purple Heart with his young, chipper (yet a little weak after the beating) eye; The one that was half-opened. He gave her a small grin. "I'm...Here...!"

Mega gave a thumbs up to the girls, wincing a little and with his right eye closed. "We're okay... Back to normal too...! Don't worry...!"

Everyone started to smile. All at once, they transformed back to their human forms and ran to Rokku and Mega Man.

" ** _Heeeeeeeeey_** ~!" Neptune yelled as she wrapped her arms around the boys' necks, causing them to squirm uncomfortably. "Rokku! Mega! You guys are free from her little spell~!"

Rokku's eye began twitching. The Planeptune Goddess was going to kill the 13 year old human at this rate...!

" _Owowowowowow_! Leggo! Leggo!" Rokku whined.

"Please, let go..." Mega added, letting out a small chuckle. "It feels like I got pins and needles in my circuitry..."

However, Rom and Ram then joined in on the hug, Rom hugging Mega Man and Ram hugging Rokku from the sides.

"Mega Man...!" Rom happily cried.

"Rocky!" Ram cried.

" _Owwwwwwwwwwwww_...!" Rokku whined, comical tears dangling from his right eye.

"Guys... Can you let us go for just a quick minute? Rokku's going to have broken bones and my reploid nervous system is going to go crazy...!" Mega politely asked, his mouth forming a wavy line.

"Goodness! Guys, take it a little easy!" Nepgear pleaded, kneeling beside the group.

On the sidelines stood Vert, Blanc, Uzume, Noire and Uni. They stared happily at the group welcoming the two outworlders' return.

"At least, we know that Rokku and Mega had not completely succumbed to the Dark CPU's corruption." Vert said happily. "Our friends must be very happy to be normal once again!"

"It is nice to see them back to their normal selves..." Blanc admitted with a smile.

"I guess... At least those two aren't using that "Mega Man Neo" power on us." Noire said, folding her arms across her chest. "It'd be a real pain to keep fighting a crazy little kid with so much power."

"Yeah. Glad they finally realized what they were _REALLY_ fightin' for!" Uzume said happily. But then she looked over at Noire for a brief moment. "But Noire, you have to admit that you're happy to see Rocky and Meggy too. Admit it!"

Noire looked away for a moment, her cheeks warming up a little. "Y-Yeah, I'm happy..."

"Hmhm, but you don't sound like you're happy!" Vert chimed in.

"I _AM_ happy!" Noire retorted, her cheeks getting redder. "What do you guys want from me!?"

"Just to hear you let out how happy you are to see them. I have a feeling that you would be upset at the thought of them beating you if they were still under that fake's influence." Blanc also added, a small _teasing_ smile on her face.

Noire let out a agitated sigh, her cheeks completely red. "Okay fine! I'm **_REALLY_ ** happy to see them! They are the strangest duo I've ever met, but honestly... They are one of a kind... And I would've been... Sad to see them go back on what they promised to do with that power given to them..."

"Well said, Noire!" Uzume congratulated, patting her back. "Didn't hurt to be honest, did it?"

"Besides, it's not everyday we get to see boys who can fight just as well as we can!" Uni added.

"Though, I wonder... How strong are their enemies on their world, Earth?" Vert questioned. "Mega Man Neo's power is as strong as a Goddess or two and it can even increase in a tight situation... Is his enemies _this_ strong, if not _stronger_?"

"Don't know, but I don't care!" Uzume said. "As long as those losers don't go comin' to **_OUR_ ** world, we'll be good!"

The five CPUs looked at Rokku and Mega Man squirming in pain as Neptune, Rom and Ram apologize for causing them harm. After apologizing, they all just started to have a happy laugh at it all.

But, Rokku and Mega Man soon stopped laughing and stared at the sky. The thunderclouds were clearing up and they could see a glimmer of sunlight beam through the clouds. They squinted at the sky in unison, both sharing the same thoughts...

Kurome...

...She was... Gone...

" _Oh Kurome..._ " Rokku thought. " _I wish Mega and I could've done something sooner... I thought we could... **Help** you... I'm...I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..._ "

" _Rokku and I could've prevented this..._ " Mega thought. " _If only we escaped sooner... We could've talked to you Kurome... I'm really sorry... Kurome..._ "

The boys stared at the sky for a while... They could feel a bit of failure in their hearts... They both knew they didn't do something completely right... Like they had hoped... But...

"Hey, you two~!" Neptune cried.

Rokku and Mega shrieked and looked at the Planeptune Goddess. The others were staring at them, curious if they were okay.

"Is something the matter?" Nepgear asked them.

"O-Oh, no Nepgear... We're okay, don't worry!" Mega assured her.

"Then what are you two doing; Gawking at the sky like weirdos?! Come on! We gotta celebrate!" Neptune cried excitedly.

Rokku and Mega Man looked at each other and nodded. In unison, they stood on their two feet... And started to wobble. Neptune immediately went to Mega and Nepgear to Rokku, helping them.

"Woooooow, you guys aren't looking too dandy right now!" Neptune said, wrapping Mega Man's arm around her shoulder.

"Goodness, we didn't exactly take it easy on you two earlier...! We're sorry!" Nepgear apologized, Rokku's arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay! As long as I can mash the jump and shoot buttons with my thumbs, I'm okay!" Rokku grinned adorkably.

"Umm, yeah! What Rokku said!" Mega said with a small chuckle.

Noire and Ram went over to also help Rokku while Uni and Rom went with Mega.

"R-Really guys, we aren't _THAT_ injured." Mega Man said, smiling nervously.

"Shush, Reploid. You're going to need some medical attention after this... Yeesh, you guys weren't exactly easy to beat...!" Noire said, holding Mega's hand.

"Rokku, are you sure you're okay? You aren't a CPU like us or a Reploid like Mega..." Uni asked.

"I told you, I'm fine!" Rokku chuckled. "Trust me, Mega Man and I have been hit _FAR_ worse than this! Why don't you guys fight our rival, Bass Kai!? I bet you guys won't beat him so easily!"

" _Please_! We'll knock him out just like we did to you two!" Uzume bragged.

"Hehehe, I'm sure you can beat Bass Kai, but you won't have a easy time doing it..." Mega Man laughed.

As the nine Goddesses escorted Rokku and Mega Man to the Planeptune Basilicom, that was in need of repair by the way, the boys couldn't help but think about what they had done under Kurome's influence.

They had hurt innocent people... That was something they had to live with... But even if Kurome made them do those awful things and almost had them kill their Goddess friends, they had to admit that they wanted to... **_Help_ ** her...

 _Somehow and someway..._

Perhaps they can... In a different scenario...

* * *

There's only one more ending left... But... What else could there be? Rokku and Mega Man are saved... Is there something else missing...?

Stay tuned to find out in the Good Ending...AKA, the _**TRUE ENDING**_!


	4. True Ending: Acceptance

_This...Is the "Good Ending"; The " **True Ending** "... Certain requirements must be met in order to order to access this...So let's go the Gunvolt 2 route:  
You have to get the "Bad Ending" and "Normal Ending" in order to get the "True Ending"; Meaning you must beat the "Final Boss(es)" twice._

* * *

The city of Planeptune was completely in disarray. The streets were raised or lowered as if an earthquake hit them. Fortunately for the CPUs, all residents of Planeptune had evacuated.

The Mavericks and Monsters were all destroyed. Though the remains of the Monsters were no where to be seen, the Mavericks' remains were clearly seen; Scattered across the land.

Kurome growled as she clutched her shoulder, wincing at the pain she had received. With her single eye opened, she glared at the CPUs that opposed her. She took a quick glance at Mega Man Neo on the sidelines. His armor had various cracks and he was trembling in pain. She couldn't believe that he was beaten; She couldn't believe she herself was beaten. Her _ally_... Her _friend_... These were the things popping in her head... But why? Even though Rokku and Mega consider her their friend. Why does she feel a slimmer of the same feeling...? Especially after using pawns in the past and discarding them without a second thought... What was in this normal human and ancient reploid that got her questioning her affiliation with them.

Nonetheless, her ally was down for the count, and she was at the losing end of the battle... Big time.

"I won't accept this...!" Kurome growled. "I won't...! I won't...! I won't...!"

Purple Heart took a step forth. "It's time you disappear Kurome!"

While both parties were talking, Neo breathed softly. His eyes were flickering between the blank purple eyes and his normal blue eyes; Like a light switch. He seemed to be... Regaining control of himself...

"Oh...Geez..." Neo muttered between his soft panting. Finally, the flickering stopped and his eyes returned back to normal, as did Mega's (from inside the device on his wrist, the Combi-Carrier). "Whoa... My body's aching all over..."

"Rokku...! Look...!" Mega shouted.

Neo looked up and saw Kurome struggling to stand. But that isn't what got his eyes widening. No, it was Black Sister (Uni) aiming her firearm at her...!

'Uni! Now!" Black Heart (Noire) commanded.

"I got it!" Black Sister (Uni) shouted.

Neo forced his way to his feet and started running towards Kurome. This caught the attention of Uzume, no longer in HDD form, and Purple Sister (Nepgear).

"Rokku...!? Mega...!?" Purple Sister (Nepgear) muttered in awe.

Uzume's eyes widened as well. She noticed that Rokku's eyes were back to normal and they looked frantic. She knew what this meant; He was no longer under Kurome's delusion...And that meant Mega wasn't either!

She reached out for them, calling their names. " ** _ROKKU! MEGA!_** "

Everyone else's eyes widened as the world around them slowed down. Black Sister had already pulled the trigger and her firearm released a blast of concentrated powerful and deadly energy, heading right towards Kurome's chest. Neo's eyes shrunk as he got closer and closer to Kurome. With a large leap and some assistance from his boots, Neo dashed towards the Dark CPU, spreading his arms and screaming agonizingly.

" _ **STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!**_ "

Kurome's eyes also had widened to see Rokku and Mega try to take the shot for her. To everyone's shock and surprise, the shot had pierced right through Mega Man Neo's chest. However, it went right through him and also hit Kurome's chest as originally planned. She let out a cry of pain and collapsed on her back, her face expressing agonizing pain. Neo, due to the speed of his air dash, fell to the floor and rolled around until he finally hit debris and lied on his side.

"Oh no...!" Purple Heart cried as she and others ran to Neo and Mega.

Neo whimpered and slowly looked at his chest. There it was; The large gaping hole right there. Fortunately for him, he doesn't bleed when he's transformed like that. No, instead there was electricity sparking about in that hole. He grinned and looked at the sky as his vision was getting blurry.

"Hehehe... That... Hurt..." Neo joked. "...H-Hey Mega... Is this what the Mavericks... Like the Galleons... Feel when we "bust" them?"

"I...Doubt it... They don't have... Emotion... Like us..." Mega Man smiled, feeling the pain as well.

"B-Bummer... We don't have a Energy Tank when we _really_ need it... Hehehehehe..." Neo smiled.

Kurome winced as she held onto her chest. "I...I...Lost..."

She growled and used her remaining strength to see the CPUs rushing to Rokku and Mega's aid. "I'll... Get my revenge... I won't disappear...! I won't...!"

Purple Heart knelt down and grabbed hold of Neo's body, gazing into his eyes. "Rokku! Mega Man! Tell me you are alright!?"

"This is my fault...! Isn't it...?!" Black Sister (Uni) panicked, on the verge of tears.

Neo smiled and chuckled his usual kid chuckle. "Hehehe, don't worry... I'm not angry... I'm actually really... _REALLY_ happy..."

"Wh-What do you mean...!?" Purple Sister (Nepgear) asked in shock.

"We get to... Do what we should've done much earlier..." Mega answered, coughing.

"Y-Y-Yeah... So thanks Uni..." Neo smiled at her before his head fell back on the debris, his energy reaching it's limits. "See you guys... Later...!"

As if on cue, Kurome's body disappeared in black digital sparkles. She glared weakly at the sky as she disappearing... "I won't..."

right after her, Neo's body started to shine brightly. After that, Neo immediately exploded; 16 bits of his energy spreading out before disappearing completely. Everyone stared blankly at what just happened. Mega Man Neo; Rokku and Mega Man... They just...

 _ **Died**..._

* * *

Kurome was floating in a black abyss of absolute nothingness. Her worn out, blank eyes gazed at the vastness of this void. It was all she could see. She could feel the emptiness here. It was almost like nothing. No heat, no cold, nothing. It was awfully odd. Was this the afterlife...? Was this hell?

It's funny, she claimed countless times that she wouldn't disappear and here she was, in this mysterious void of nothingness. She wasn't on Gamindustri, that's for sure... But where exactly was she...? That thought should mean very little for she was dead, but she couldn't decipher her current location.

"... _me_...!"

Great. Now she's hearing voices. It was faint but she could feel it getting closer and digging into her mind.

"... _rome_...!"

Kurome looked forward, emotionless. A voice was definitely calling out to her...

...It sounded familiar...

...But right away, she could not determine who he or she was...

"... _Kurooommeeeeeee_...!"

Kurome squinted at the darkness. She saw something... forming; Being created before her very eyes. A whirlpool was being seen, like a portal of some sort.

To her surprise, that "whirlpool" was beginning to take shape... Or more accurately _shapes_...

Kurome's eyes widened a little once the familiar silhouettes had color washed on them. To her amazement, disbelief and shock, it was the two she had corrupted... The ones she had dragged into her own whirlpool of delusion...

The ones from another dimension...

another universe...

another world...

Rokku and Mega Man...

The latter was not wearing armor; Instead wearing his civilian clothes... Without that armor, Kurome could easily mistake the two boys as twin brothers...

"You two..." Kurome whispered.

"Kurome...! We found you!" Rokku cheered.

"It looks like everything worked as we wanted...!" Mega celebrated. "...Well, except getting shot. That part wasn't originally intended."

Kurome frowned. They were back to normal. They were no longer under her control. "...What are you two doing here? You two do not belong in hell."

"He- I can't cuss, right..." Rokku joked. He wasn't allowed to curse. His mother said cussing is bad. "...The Underworld? Is that where you think we are at?"

Kurome expressed confusion. "Then...Where are we?"

"Let's just say... _The Realm of Second Chances~!_ " Rokku beamed happily. Kurome was not impressed, however.

"Realm of Second Chances...?" Kurome repeated. "You must be joking..."

"But Rokku does have a point," Mega began. "Right now, we aren't dead... We're... Sorta in the bridge to it though... It's not the Styx, but it's somewhere between that. It's confusing I know, haha."

Kurome had enough of their childish banter. She wanted answers. She also wanted them to go away, but right now, they were the only residents to this "bridge to the afterlife". "Whatever. What are you two here for?"

Rokku's smile dropped. "What do you mean? We came here for you!"

"You came for me?" Kurome asked, unphased. "Why?"

"Why!? Because we're friends!" Rokku shouted.

Kurome's eyes widened completely and her heart thumped. "...F-Friends...?"

The Dark CPU then shook her head violently and glared at the 13 year old human boy and 500+ year old Reploid. "...Don't be ridiculous. You two were nothing more than my pawns. That's why I dragged you both into my Whirlpool of Delusion, to aid me in fighting those cursed CPUs and finally getting my long awaited revenge...!"

"Pawns? That's not what you _really_ think." Mega reassured.

"Of course I do." Kurome angrily replied. "The power you two share is the _reason_ I corrupted you...! Your power and nothing else!"

"Yeaaaaaaah, maybe that part's true." Rokku admitted shrugging happily with one eye closed and his childish grin. "But deep down inside, you are just lonely...! And while you yanked us by the chains, you started to realize the friendship we had~!"

Kurome gritted her teeth, her eyes seething with anger. "Friendship?! Don't make me laugh!"

"It's true, Kurome. We felt that inside you when you were corrupted us... In fact, we _deliberately_ gave in to your control so we can find out what was wrong with you..." Mega revealed.

"Wh-What...!?" Kurome muttered.

"Yeah, we kinda... Gave in. But it was only to find out your situation. Honestly, we were fighting back at first." Rokku chuckled nervously, recalling that nightmarish event.

"Don't try to pull that kind of false claim on me...!" Kurome barked. "You two were weak...! That's why you fell into my Delusion!"

"So, there was no reason you felt a struggle in the conversion?" Mega asked, raising a brow.

Kurome flinched a little. The reploid was right. They had initially resisted, but then she sucked them in like a vacuum. She did question that but she never put _too_ much thought into it. But... To _deliberately_ allowing yourself to change alignments... For the sake of someone else...? What were these two getting at...?

"Kurome... Do you really think revenge is going to solve your problems...?" Rokku asked softly and looking seriously concerned for the Dark CPU.

"Of course I do... Revenge is the only way I'll be at peace... Revenge is the only way I get to see others suffer the same way I have...!" Kurome answered.

"But... Revenge isn't always the answer, you know...?" Rokku replied.

"Surely inside your heart and soul, there's more than just hatred. There's gotta be a little bit of light in there." Mega Man said to her. "You once cared about your citizens before you were sealed..."

Kurome's eyes widened. That's right. She had told them a bit of her past before. Around the time she had gotten used to them being around her...

"Shut your mouth! You don't understand what I've went through...! You would NEVER understand the feeling of being rejected...! Of being hated...! To rule a nation for it's people only to have those same people betray you and seal you away...!" Kurome angrily told the two.

Rokku and Mega looked at each other worriedly. Unlike previous enemies they've fought in the past, they knew they could help this one. It was not going to be easy, that much they already knew.

"Hey, uh, I don't understand politics very much but..." Rokku began, nervously smiling but dropping it in favor of a serious look. "...I know you aren't a bad person. You're just lonely and confused..."

"Listen Kurome... That Negative Energy... It's just going to spread and further consume you..." Mega said sadly. "Hatred spreads... You won't find peace at all..."

"I... I can't say I sympathize with what you have went through, but I can say this: Not everyone in the world is bad, Kurome. There's gotta be at least one person with a light heart! But... You won't discover that person if you destroy him or her because of revenge and stuff!"

Kurome's anger was... Slowly subsiding, though it lingered. For some reason, she stayed her and listened to them babble instead of fleeing away from them. It was true... She did consider them her friends, but that was only when they were under her control.

But... Were they _completely_ under her control?

"On our world, it's the 26th Century, 25XX... Our world hasn't exactly had... It's fun moments... We had lots and lots of wars and the worst one is what we call the "Elf Wars"... In that 4 year war, the entire human race was nearly extinct... 60% of Humans and 90% of Reploids were wiped out..."

This Elf Wars... It interested Kurome... Their entire world was on the verge of destruction and in the span of four years, the entire planet was nearly deprived of humans and reploids...

"Me and Mega Man fight to prevent tragedies like this...! And...Even though heroes before us... Well, before me, but after Mega, have fought against evil... It seems that the battles won't end... Some say they may never end... But I don't believe that! I believe we can finally end it soon!" Rokku said proudly.

Kurome stared at Rokku in the eyes. Her anger was gone... For the moment... But she looked at Rokku in seriousness. "For 5 centuries, you world has suffered by countless battles between good and evil. You, a human kid, is in that battle between good and evil. It's amazing that your world has survived given the circumstances... But it seems to me that every time a hero stops a villain, another madman rises up to take his or her place. In every day and age, mankind fights for peace... For righteousness... People will continue to fight again and again... The battles will simply never end... So tell me, little boy... _What do you really think you're going to accomplish by doing the exact same thing the heroes before you have done_? You'll stop a madman, but another will rise up right afterwards... Going through this endless cycle of pain and aggression. It sounds like the residents of your world are fools... Complete fools..."

Rokku frowned at Kurome's question. "Sorry, but I don't believe you. I know peace can be obtained... A-And... Even if the battles won't end right away, at least I can still fight... I know I'm not alone... I have Mega Man, my best friend by my side... It's our bond that gets us to beat our enemies down to the ground...!"

"Friendship may sound... Silly, but it's a really wonderful feeling... Kurome, right now you _are_ a madman trying to destroy Gamindustri. Just like others before you. Don't you think it's time you stop and realize what you are doing is meaningless?"

Kurome just stared, deep in thought. Before she could give an answer, Rokku interrupted her.

"You know, before we said you were our one and true friend... I gotta take back part of what we said there..." Rokku chuckled.

Kurome looked confused, but deep down inside, she was in shock. Fear of what this boy was about to say.

"You aren't our one and true friend..." Rokku then smiled happily. "You are part of our group of friends...! I considered you a friend because deep down inside, that's what you want~!"

"Someone by your side so you no longer have to feel lonely...!" Mega Man added.

Rokku and Mega Man reach their hands out to Kurome, awaiting for her to take them.

"Why...? Why are you being so nice to me...?" Kurome asked. Their smiles... They were making her feel... _something_... What was it again...? She felt it before... When they were around her in the past... But she cannot seem to recall that feeling...

Her question was of completely important to her. She had corrupted them, forced them to do bad things, and yet they want her... To be their friend...? It made no sense to her... They were the strangest duo she had ever met...

Then again, even when she had them under her control, they were nice to her... But then, she could accept their kindness... But now... She doesn't even know...

"Like I said, you just don't want to be alone! You want to be accepted, not rejected...! I don't want that from you either because I know you aren't _entirely_ evil!" Rokku said happily.

"You did bad things but it was because of your condition that you did what you did... You don't have to be alone Kurome... Not anymore..." Mega continued.

Kurome couldn't believe it. These two were heroes sworn to fight against evil... And yet they haven't killed her... However, she can feel that killing is what they usually do... No, they don't like death... It hurts them... While they had not killed anyone while under her control, they could have if they had beaten the CPUs in battle...

This feeling in her chest... It was pounding... a lot...

Was this anxiety...? Was it fear...?

What was this feeling...?

She had not noticed until now, but a tear had shed from her left eye. She went to wipe it and slowly examine the tear on her finger. This was a genuine tear... A tear of sadness... But this tear was not only of sadness... But of happiness too... She slowly looked at the two boys, more tears sliding down her cheeks through the both of her eyes.

She wanted to be accepted... She no longer wanted to be rejected, to be hated... And these two were giving her that chance of acceptance...

Without a thought, she lunged towards the both of them and wrapped her arms around their necks. She let cries of pain and sorrow... These emotions that had lingered onto her for years and years... These negative emotions that had driven her to madness...

Rokku and Mega Man smiled and simultaneously patted her back in an effort to comfort the Dark- The CPU...

Soon, a swarm of digital particles surrounded the three of them. In seconds, they had left this void of nothingness...

* * *

...And back to Gamindustri...

The CPUs were caught off guard by Rokku, Mega Man and Kurome's reappearance...

Kurome's tears had stopped and she leaned back to look at the young human and the ancient Reploid.

"...Thank you... Both of you..." Kurome whispered.

"No problem, Kurome~!" Rokku said in a chipper tone.

"...Now, I wish to... Go some place else... And rethink what I have done..." Kurome said, standing up, with the two boys doing the same.

"Go some place else?" Mega repeated.

"Yes... I have done terrible things... And you two helped me realize that... I need to gather up the courage to make up for everything..." Kurome muttered sadly.

"Oh Kurome..." Rokku said. "J-Just don't go someone and not come back, okay? Promise, _buddy_?"

 _Buddy_... So chipper and... _Boy-like_... Definitely fitting of a 13 year old human boy like Rokku... "...I promise." Kurome said with a small smile. With that, she turned and began to walk away.

As she walked away, the CPUs had appeared behind the boys.

"She's getting away...!" Black Heart (Noire) yelled, gripping her sword.

"Wait!" Mega Man cried, holding out his hand, blocking Black Heart's way.

"What...? Are you boys still under her delusion?" Purple Heart (Neptune) asked.

The two of them shook their heads. "No... But we did just make a new friend..." Rokku said happily. "Right now, she's going to think about what she had done and try to make up for it..."

"She's... What...?" Uzume said, confused. She watched "Herself" get fainter and fainter the more she walked away. Did these two boys change her goal...? Change her completely...?

The CPUs were tempted to go after Kurome... _**VERY** _ tempted... But Mega Man and Rokku did not want them to do it and despite who Kurome was and what she had did, the nine CPUs did not go and hunt her down, upon the boys' request (but not without some arguing of course). The CPUs had zero idea what happened and where they went, but somehow, someway, they had "stopped" Kurome's path to vengeance.

As Kurome walked away, she began to think about her new life. This was her new start for _Kurome Ankokuboshi_. Sure, the name did sound a little... Dark. But the CPU could not deny how cool it sounded despite it's dark meaning.

It took her some time, but she had finally realized what the feeling was she had felt countless times...

It was the feeling of _friendship_... Of _bonds_...

She had yet to simulate the feeling that Rokku and Mega Man felt; Of their unbreakable bond, but she had a little sneak peek of it... She liked it. She wanted more of that and perhaps... She'll meet Rokku and Mega Man again before they inevitably return back to their home universe one day...

...She had them to thank for opening her eyes from her path to endless hatred. She was given a second chance... The CPU began to smile.

"Heh, so that's why that boy said they were in the Realm of Second Chances... Even a young human such as him can teach a Goddess like me a thing or two... Thank you Rokku... Mega Man..."

This was a new start for her... A fresh new start...

...And she was not going to let this second chance go to waste...

...That she swears...

* * *

 _Here it is, the " **True Ending** ". So, I made Kurome good in the end, but was that a good decision? I mean, this is fanfiction and whatever, but was this a good decision on my part. I think I executed it well enough in my opinion, but I feel like with characters like Rokku and especially Mega Man, I could've added a bit...more to it. Nonetheless, I like the end result. Do you too~?_

 _In the future, I'll have other Neptunia projects where Rokku and Mega Man go on mini adventures with certain cast members of the Neptunia series, and I even have an idea for a full-on Neptunia + Mega Man fic (like, one with actual story/plot and with about 20 chapters)! I'm excited about both of them, especially the latter since it's a recent idea. However, I won't execute the latter until AFTER Mega Man Neo. The other Neptunia + Mega Man mini adventures project (that's not the title BTW) is going to happen... In the middle of the Mega Man Neo fic, so it can happen whenever~! Stay tuned for those Mega Man and/or Neptunia fans!_

 _Sayonara for now~! (^_^)_


End file.
